Twilight Judgment
Twilight Judgment, also known as the Blaze of the Snake of Eden; is an artificial Sacred Gear created by the General Governor of the Grigori, Azazel using a fraction of Samael, also known as the Dragon Eater '''and '''Snake of Eden. Summary Twilight Judgment carries Samael's draconic nature. As a result, its abilities are more oriented towards dragons in general. Being the counterpart of the Twlight Factory, this Sacred Gear is capable of great destruction. Abilities As its name would suggest, Twilight Judgment gives the wielder the ability to release deadly flames with great destructive power. The flames carry out Samael's dragon slaying powers, so it is more effective against dragons and dragon-type fighters than regular ones. Its power is simiar and even surpasses most high-tier Sacred Gears, for all the troubles its creation caused, Twilight Judgment could fight on pair with Longinus-tier Sacred Gears if the wielder has enough mastery over its power. Forms Twilight Judgment takes the form of a pair of silverish/gray gauntlets which cover up to the wielder's elbow. The gauntlets have an orb on the back of each hand, and one in the palm of each one as well. It has some resemblance with dragon-like claws, and some molten rock as well. Balance Breaker The following are the known Balance Breakers of Twilight Judgment. Twilight Judgment Scale Mail Also known as the Scaly Skin of the Dragon Eater, sometimes shortened as simply Scale Mail; is the regular Balance Breaker of Twilight Judgment, which summons a skeleton-like dragon armor which covers the wielder's body and strengthens their powers and abilities. The armor seems to be light, though is heavily resistant, specially against dragon-type attacks. Abyss Dystopian Inferno Also known as the Dark Festival of the Destroyer; is the sub-species Balance Breaker form of Twilight Judgment which resembles Twilight Factory's Balance Breaker. This form creates a dragon entity out of Samael's fire which acts accordingly to the wielder's commands. It is weak against water attacks, but can regenerate itself very fast and can cast fire on its own. Breakdown the Beast The Breakdown the Beast form of Twilight Judgment is called Eclipse Ravage, which unleashes Samael's power by loosening the seals placed around its soul. Eclipse Ravage turns the wielder into a dragon-like creature resembling their Balance Breaker armor, but more organic-looking and way bigger. Just like any other Breakdown the Beast, the immense power granted sucks in the user's life-force and eats away their sanity due to Samael's hateful nature. The user has to use a chant in order to activate this form, which goes as follows: Chant= :Who dares to awaken me from my slumber? :I am the ancient snake that was banished from the Garden of Eden. :I who curses the "Infinite" and stains the "Dream". :I shall become the World Ender. :And the time to send this world to the depths of Hell has come! :Eclipse Ravage! |-| This form has a finishing move called Tartarus Blaster, which similarly to Boosted Gear's Longinus Smasher has to be charged but instead of Boost, the Sacred Gear announces Charge. Trivia * The picture used for the Sacred Gear is based on Enmadou's enchanted gear, while the other pictures are taken from Tatsumi's Incursio Evolution * Despite not having a full soul trapped into it, Twilight Judgment, as well as Twilight Factory have access to Breakdown the Beast Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Sacred Gears